Uzumaki Special Summons
by RedDragon2152
Summary: This story is about a young Naruto finding a lost scroll that lets you summon Pokémon and with his partner Pikachu he learns to love and make an incredible life for himself
1. The Forgotten Scroll

A/N: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, Fairytale, and Pokémon they belong to their perspective owners. Naruto/Naruto Shippuden is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Fairytale is owned by Hiro Mashima. Pokémon is owned by the Pokémon company (was written  
by Takeshi Shudo). Reason for me just adding him is because I'm only starting off with the first generation of Pokémon just to start things off I will however be adding to it as the story progresses. Hope you enjoy the story it's my first one I've ever  
written any feedback is welcomed.

* * *

The story begins with Naruto running through the forest to escape the clutches of Iruka sensei, he already managed to leave the angry villagers of the Konohagakure in his dust after his latest prank. After running for a while he stops to catch his  
breath. "finally lost them." Naruto said with a big sigh. He started looking around and saw a small cave, "I should lay low for a while in there till the heat goes down." He said, as he got closer to the cave he could see a dim light coming from  
inside the cave. Curious about the light he decides to investigate. He comes to where the light source is and discovers a wall lit by torches. On the wall there was some writing in weird hieroglyphic letters. As he got closer to the wall the letters  
started glowing, he then realizes something strange. "I can read what the wall says?!" he shouts, Naruto proceeds to read the wall and it says Evil shall not pass, only those with a pure heart can tame the beginning powers of Electric, Water,  
Fire, and Grass. From these four, is only the start to tame all of Kanto region Pokémon and more.  
"Pokémon? What the heck is that? Well only one way to find out." Naruto said to himself. As Naruto got closer and touched the wall the writing the wall, the letters came to live as all the Unown Pokémon started to surround him and started talking.  
"HALT WHO GOES THERE STATE YOUR NAME!" said the Unown. "Yikes!" Shrieked Naruto as he fell down on the ground, shaken a little he gets up, looks around. "Mmmy name is Naruto….Uzumaki Naruto." He said, after a few seconds the Unown stop in their  
tracks and say, "Did you just say you're an Uzumaki? Who are your parents young one?" Naruto looked down and said, "I don't know. I'm an orphan, I was told they died when the Kyuubi attacked the village along with the Fourth Hokage." The Unown  
looked at each other and though, "he doesn't know the truth. We have to make sure he knows and with good time. Let us see who he chooses to be his lifelong partner to not only finish what Kushina started but unite all of Pokémon." The Unown looked  
at Naruto and said, "Alright you are worthy of choosing a Pokémon partner. You have four choices, Charmander, the lizard Pokémon, Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokémon, Bulbasaur, the seed Pokémon, and last but not least Pikachu, the mouse Pokémon,  
choose wisely because there is no return after this." Naruto thought hard, looking puzzled he asked, "can't I look at what they look like first?" The Unown looked at each other and summoned all four Pokémon. Just as they were summoned they all  
attacked Naruto, all but Pikachu licking him rubbing their heads on him and Naruto giggling and said, "stop it tickles haha." After getting a look at the Pokémon he looks at the Unown and makes his choice. "I'd like to have Pikachu as my partner."  
Naruto said with a sparkle in his eye. The Unown looked at each other and said, very well, Pikachu." Pikachu looked and they told him, The young Uzumaki had chosen you as his partner." With that said Pikachu looks at Naruto and just looks away.  
Confused Naruto asks what's wrong, why's he looking away from me?" The Unown told Naruto, " He's not very fond of humans after what has been happening in Kanto." Naruto fell to his knees and tears started rolling down his face and said, "No not  
you too I'm sorry you hate me I should of never came here." Pikachu stunned and confused he asked the Unown, "why's the kid crying I didn't mean to make him cry." "You might want to look at his past before you reach judgment" said the Unown. Pikachu  
turned to look at Naruto sitting down with tears still rolling down his eyes and said "I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings, if you let me I wanna see into your memories to see what kind of human you are. I want to make sure your worthy of signing  
the Kanto scroll." Naruto looked up and started wiping his tears away and said, "Alright but how are you going to see my memories?" Pikachu walked up to Naruto and put his hand on Naruto's head. "Just close your eyes and I'll do the rest ok."  
Pikachu said. Naruto closed his eyes and Pikachu entered Naruto's mind.  
Pikachu opened his eyes to find himself in what seems to be a sewer with water ankles deep. "Ew I knew humans have dirty minds but this is ridiculous" Pikachu said. Out of nowhere he heard a demon roar that made him jump out of his skin. "Who dares  
come into my domain" said the shadowy figure behind the cage. "Wait a minute I recognize that smell anywhere, Oso is that you," the shadowy figure questioned. Shaken and scared Pikachu looked into the cage and saw what looked like a fox and said,"  
Kurama is that you!? I haven't seen you since Kushina. Do you know what happened to her, her signature on the Kanto scroll disappeared 6 years ago." Kurama looked down and said, "Yeah I do know what happened to her, it' s not pretty and her son  
doesn't have it any better because of me." Looking puzzled at Kurama then shouted, "Wait, WHAT?! KUSHINA HAS A CHILD THAT'S STILL ALIVE?! You need to tell me who it is so they can sign the Kanto scroll." Kurama looked up with a slight grin on  
his face and said, "Your in his mind right now, Uzumaki Naruto is the sole heir to Kushina Uzumaki the red habanero and Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage also known as the Yellow Flash."

* * *

 **Well that concludes chapter one I will be addin his back story told by Kurama sometime soon hope you enjoyed it**


	2. Narutos Past

A/N: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, Fairytale, and Pokémon they belong to their perspective owners. Naruto/Naruto Shippuden is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Fairytale is owned by Hiro Mashima. Pokémon is owned by the Pokémon company (was written  
by Takeshi Shudo). Going to try to write every week but with my job I work a lot of hours so if I don't make it in a week the week after it'll be up thanks and enjoy

* * *

Pikachu with a shocked looked looked at Kurama and said "Your kidding me right? This kid is the child of the head of the Uzumaki clan and the Fourth Hokage who were known for sealing jutsu and being a war hero. This kid shows no traits but of a scared  
child." Without hesitation Kurama let out enough killer intent to startle Pikachu and growled, "Don't judge a book by its cover, this child has been through a lot because of me and he being my host." Pikachu gulped and tried to look composed. "My apologies  
Kurama, then can you tell me what happened to this kid and his parents, after all you were hosted by his mother and I've heard the stories from back in Kanto" Pikachu asked. Kurama laid down like he was before and said, "It's a long story both of what  
happened that night and this kids past but I'll start with what happened to me, Kushina, and Minato."  
Pikachu with a shocked looked looked at Kurama and said "Your kidding me right? This kid is the child of the head of the Uzumaki clan and the Fourth Hokage who were known for sealing jutsu and being a war hero. This kid shows no traits but of a scared  
child." Without hesitation Kurama let out enough killer intent to startle Pikachu and growled, "Don't judge a book by its cover, this child has been through a lot because of me and he being my host." Pikachu gulped and tried to look composed. "My  
apologies Kurama, then can you tell me what happened to this kid and his parents, after all you were hosted by his mother and I've heard the stories from back in Kanto" Pikachu asked. Kurama laid down like he was before and said, "It's a long story  
both of what happened that night and this kids past but I'll start with what happened to me, Kushina, and Minato."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

"It was the night Naruto was born 6 years ago, they were having the delivery in a secret location away from the village. His mother Uzumaki Kushina was the current Jinchuriki and my host. The reason they had to have Naruto in a secret location is because  
the seal that holds me to the Jinchuriki becomes weak during child birth. We were in the secret location and Minato was monitoring the seal and finally Uzumaki Naruto was born. Unfortunately it would also be the last of Minato and Kushina for a masked  
man found and infiltrated the cave and threatened the life of the child in exchange for Minato not sealing me completely. The masked man then charged for Kushina and threw Naruto in the air and attached a paper bomb to Naruto but was able to save  
him and get him home using his signature move the Hiraishin. After getting the child home he teleported by Kushina thanks to a jutsu formula on a clip he gave to her only to find out I was under the masked mans control. When I came to I was under  
Kushina's chakra chainsand had stabbed both her and Minato with my claw. That's when I realized what I did and couldn't help myself but cry me and Kushina had settled out differences and became companions. That's when they told me that they  
were gonna seal me into Naruto and that they were going to infuse their chakra into the seal so later they can help the child with controlling my power and telling him what happened. Kushina also warned me to keep away from the masked man and to seal  
the gate to the Kanto region till either Naruto found the Cave of beginnings or he was 12. He found the cave himself and that's all I can tell you about that night he was born and Kushina and Minato died. Now about his past, but for that I'm going  
to show you through his eyes" Kurama said. Then out of nowhere a blinding light appears. **  
**

* * *

**NARUTO'S PAST**  
The bright light dimmed down and Pikachu rubbing his eyes open to find himself surrounded by a crowd of people from young children to older folk. "What is this Kurama why's the kid surrounded" asked Pikachu. "Just wait and see" kurama  
said in a sad tone. "Monster" said an adult, "Mommy it's that boy" said a child, "No stay away from him your forbidden to talk to that child" said the mother of the child, "Freak why don't you die" said another  
adult. Pikachu shocked as he sees Naruto in a fetal position crying his eyes out felt so much anger and killer intent that he couldn't stop shaking. "Oso calm down the kid can't know I'm in him at least not yet" Kurama said trying to calm  
down Pikachu. " WHAT THE HELL IS THIS KURAMA THIS KID SHOULD BE PRAISED AND LOVED NOT TREATED LIKE HE DEMON!" Pikachu screamed, Kurama sighed and said, Oso calm down it's because you don't know what happened." Pikachu looking  
puzzled and finally calming down he asked, "What do you mean?" Kurama looked at Pikachu and said, "The reason they hate the kid is because of me, the night that the masked man had me under his control he had me attack the Konohagakure."  
"I'm the reason this kid is suffering so much and why the village looks at him like a monster" Kurama said with tears coming down his face. Pikachu shocked couldn't think of anything to say since he's always seen Kurama as the fox who doesn't  
have emotions, but before he could say anything, Kurama lifted his head and said, "Despite everything this kid has a big dream and people who support him." Pikachu smiling asked, "Who are these people that support him and what's his  
dream?" Out of nowhere five images showed up the in front of Pikachu. "The man with the scar across his face and hair in a ponytail is Umino Iruka, he is Naruto's teacher and mentor. He's gone out of his way to teach Naruto what he needs  
to be a ninja and thinks of him as his little brother. The man in the mask is Hatake Kakashi, he was Minato's student and has been looking after Naruto without him noticing. He's tried to adopt Naruto but the civil counsel stops him every time Naruto  
doesn't know Kakashi yet but he will in due time. The third figure you should know who he is his name is Saratobi Hiruzen also known as the Third Hokage. He's been in charge since Minato died, but he's done his best to raise Naruto even giving him  
a home when the orphanage left him on the streets. He even enrolled Naruto into the ninja academy. Naruto looks at him as his grandfather and his guardian. As for the last two images they're pretty much explanatory" Kurama said. Pikachu looking  
at the last two images with pride as he saw himself and Kurama. He looked to Kurama and said, "Alright I don't need anymore explanations this kid is more than worthy to hold the Kanto contract but I don't have it with me so I'm gonna have to  
go to the Hokage and ask permission to take Naruto to my father so he can sign the contract and help unite the entire 152 Poketribes that are there. Of course we'll have to train him and take him when he's not at the academy or on a mission. Also  
you said he has a big dream what is it?" Kurama smirked and said, "Ask him and the old man to find out." Pikachu smiling nodded and a big flash came. **  
**

* * *

Pikachu opening his eyes to see Naruto shaking his head. "Well kid congrats your worthy of being the contract holder of the Kanto Pokémon but we have to go to my lands to get you signed on it, first I'm gonna need you to take me to see the Third  
Hokage" Pikachu said. So happy Naruto couldn't take it he jumped up and said you got it, but wait how do you know about the old man" Naruto asked. "I looked into your mind remember but enough of that please take me to him so we can get  
things sorted out" Pikachu said. Naruto nodded and looked outside the cave to see it was getting dark and said, "Crap we have to hurry once the sunsets they close the gates of the village." Pikachu understanding the situation hurried after  
Naruto leading the way to the village. Once they got to the village Pikachu his inside of Naruto's bag that he had with him with the supplies he used to do his latest prank. Heading to the Hokage mansion Naruto is stopped dead in his tracks by Iruka.  
"There you are Naruto now I got you." Naruto gulped but was able to say, sorry Iruka this is gonna have to wait I need to get to the Hokage's mansion immediately." Puzzled Iruka looked at Naruto and said, what for he's probably busy Naruto."  
"Tell him to come with you Naruto, I trust him to know this secret" Pikachu said from the bag. Naruto nodded and said, " if you want to find out come with me it's important Iruka-Sensei." Curious to find out what his student needs  
to tell the Hokage he comes along. Once at the mansion Naruto is face to face with the Third Hokage. "Naruto good to see you I'm sure you're here to apologize for the prank you did earlier" the Third Hokage said. "Crap I forgot about the  
prank I did" Naruto said to himself then opened his backpack and said, "Actually there's someone I'd like you to meet he told me that you know him and he wants to take to you." Pikachu jumps out of the bag and says, "long time no see  
Hiruzen hopefully you remember who I am." Shocked the Third Hokage could only stutter, Nnnno way it can't be Pikachu from the Kanto region is that really you?" Pikachu nodded and then turned to Iruka and said, "I also know who you are Umino  
Iruka it's nice to meet you and know that Naruto has someone like you in his life." Iruka shocked didn't know what to say looked at the Third Hokage and asked, "You know who he is lord Third?" Hiruzen looked at Iruka and said, "Yes  
I do he's a summon from the Kanto region the only person that had access to the contract was Kushina but I didn't think anyone could get that contract again." Pikachu nodding he looked at Hiruzen and said, "All that aside I came to find some  
stuff out, I know about Naruto's secret but with that in mind I came to ask permission to take Naruto to the Kanto region to sign the contract and bring the Kanto region together once again I know about his work in the academy I will be making sure he  
gets trained and to the academy on time." Hiruzen and Iruka both shocked look at each other and Hiruzen said, "Yes of course I know he'll be a great holder but he goes Monday through Friday has the weekends off from the academy 8am sharp do  
you understand?" Pikachu nodded and said, "Thank you sir by the time he comes back he'll know a few new things that can be guaranteed. Also I need to ask one thing." Pikachu turning to Naruto and said, "What's your goal or dream kid?"  
Naruto looking at Pikachu with pride and said "My dream is to become Hokage of the village someday so one day people will acknowledge me and treat me like somebody." Smiling Pikachu gets serious and says, "It's Friday night go home and  
get some rest I'm heading back to my land and I want you ready by 7am we're gonna have you sign the contract and start training and I'm telling you this now by the time you come back to your world you'll be stronger faster and a better ninja I'll see  
you in the morning." With that said Pikachu disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Naruto looked at both a shocked Iruka and Hiruzen and said, "Well I did my part I need to get some sleep I'll see you Monday Iruka-Sensei have a good night."  
Naruto headed to his apartment went in and found some homemade ramen, while he waited he started to draw a bath. After getting a nice hot meal and warm bath he gets into his pajamas and sets his timer for the morning. "Man tomorrow has to come faster  
I'm excited to be trained by Pokémon" Naruto said as he drifted into his sleep, little did he know he was being watched by a girl with white eyes thinking to herself, "What's a Pokémon?"

* * *

 **Well that does it for this chapter I know the part about what happened to Kurama Minato and Kushina kinda sucked but if you want a better visual look at the episodes in Naruto Shippuden it's better than me trying to explain it**


	3. The Kanto Region

A/N: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, Fairytale, and Pokémon they belong to their perspective owners. Naruto/Naruto Shippuden is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Fairytale is owned by Hiro Mashima. Pokémon is owned by the Pokémon company (was written  
by Takeshi Shudo).

* * *

Dawn starts to rise and Naruto wakes up rubbing his eyes open then stretches. "Today's the day" he thought to himself as he was looking at the clock. "It's 6:30 in the morning perfect, now to get ready" Naruto said as he gets out of bed. He heads into the shower and gets dressed into a white shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the back a pair of black shorts and his ninja sandals. Once ready he heads into the kitchen to make breakfast which is his breakfast, lunch, and dinner instant ramen. Now done with breakfast he's heading to his room when he hears a knock on his door. "Now who could that be" Naruto thought as he was heading to the door. Opening the door he finds both Iruka and the Third Hokage at his door. "Iruka-Sensei and old man good morning but what are you doing here" questioned Naruto. "Good morning Naruto I see you're up and ready to go. We both came by to give you a present" Iruka said as he gave Naruto a backpack full of camping gear and some ninja tools with a few kunai knifes and a bunch of shurikens. "Wow thank you I'll use these when I go to the Kanto region" Naruto said with a smile. "I'm sure you will young Naruto, but we also came to warn you too" said the Third Hokage. Puzzled Naruto asked, "Warn me about what?" Iruka and Hiruzen look at each other and told him, "When you come back there will be a man by the name of Danzo looking for you and he will try to trick you into giving him the contract for the Kanto region. He is an evil man and will do anything to get what he needs from the village. I'm sure Pikachu and his father will warn you too as he tried to do the same with your mother but we will explain that when you come back ok Naruto." Taking their warning seriously Naruto nods and said, "Don't worry I'll do everything I can believe it." With that both Iruka and the Third Hokage smiled and not a second after Pikachu pops up in a cloud of smoke. "Good morning looks like your ready I presume" Pikachu asked as he looked at the trio. Naruto nodded and said, "I'm ready let's go." With that Pikachu then said, "Ok first I need you to do these hand signs so you can summon yourself to the Kanto region. They are Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram you you also need to put some blood on your hand and slam that hand onto the ground so you can go without going somewhere crazy ok." Naruto nodded and proceeded to make the hand seals and then nick his thumb and put some blood across his palm and shouted, "Reverse summoning jutsu." He vanished in a cloud of smoke right before Iruka and the Third Hokage.

* * *

As the smoke clears and Naruto starts to rise up and looks around and sees nothing but a forest and some mountains. He looked to his side and saw Pikachu pretty happy more than he's ever seen him. "Welcome to Kanto Naruto, it's great to have an Uzumaki back" Pikachu said. Not a momento soon after shadows start to creep on the two. As they got closer he saw that they were younger versions of Pikachu and older ones too. "Welcome young one to Kanto. My name is Don Raichu, I am the chief of the electric mouse Pokémon, and the father of oso your new partner, congratulations, and pleased to meet you finally" said a larger mouse that looked nothing like Pikachu. Naruto being confused out of his mind he falls over. Pikachu faceslapped sighed and looked at his father, "Apá you just made him think of a hundred more questions than he already had, thanks a lot" said pikachu looking at Naruto looking to ask something. "Before you bombard me with questions save it till after we talk to you about your original answers of why your here, why everything's going bad and everything. Ok" Pikachu said. Not knowing what to say he just nods and stands up and bows at Raichu. "Pleased to meet you sir" Naruto said. Raichu smiling then turned to a serious face looking at both Naruto and Pikachu he said, "It's time to get thescroll before we can tell him anything we need to sign him in to Kanto scroll." A few minuets later and they reach a giant oak tree and Naruto notices treehouses that lead to the oak tree. Naruto amazed by the sight of it asked, "What is this place?! It's so cool!" Both Pikachu and Raichu smiling Pikachu did the honors and said, Welcome to your Kanto home Naruto, while were in Kanto you'll be living with me and my dad at out house the oak tree of beginnings." Naruto a loss for words fell to his knees and started to tear up looking at Oso. "Do you really mean it? I'm not going to get rejected am I" Naruto said. Pikachu shaking his head no looked at him and said, "You're my partner, and I saw in your heart, you're the Hero of legend and you've given us hope thank you Naruto." Both Naruto and Pikachu smiling they fist bump and making their partnership and friendship commence. Once they got inside Raichu let Naruto into his private office with a scroll containing some writing. Naruto got closer to the scroll and saw the writing on the when they opened it. It read Kanto Pokémon 025 Pikachu and 026 Raichu. A little puzzled Naruto looked at both Pokémon and asked, "Why's it written like that and why it does it only have you two on it?" Pikachu looked at his father and Raichu said, "Well get to it in a minute, first you see that that small square box right there I need you to nick your thumb and drop some blood on there so we can see if you are indeed an Uzumaki. If you are it will show your symbol. We JSU t have to make sure it's a sacred scroll only an Uzumaki can have." Naruto nodded and proceeded to nick his thumb and a drop of blood fell in the square. A few seconds after the blood turned into a swirl of the Uzumaki symbol. Everyone smiling Raichu looked at Naruto and said, "You're an Uzumaki alright now I'm the big rectangle box sign your name in blood ok." Naruto signed his name and looked at both the Pokémon and said, "Ok you have a lot of explaining to do but first I wanna know why only an Uzumaki can have this contract and why only you two are on it." Raichu sat down in his chair and looked at Naruto and said, "It all goes back to the specialty of the Uzumaki clan young one, the Uzumaki clan was known for their seal and fin jutsu. With that said they can create seals and contracts like if it was nothing. One day a young girl by the name of Uzumaki Kushina popped out of nowhere and I was the first to greet her when I was a Pikachu she told me she needed to talk to the leader of the land to negotiate a summoning contract with Pokémon all around. I did so by taking her to lord Mewtwo the strongest Pokémon in all the land. She was able to negotiate the contract but gave her a mission as she is the only human outside of the Kanto region that can actually understand the Pokémon language and it shows since you can do the same. Humans from the Kanto can't talk to us or do anything besides think we talk another language. After she got the scroll the mission that Mewtwo gave her was to unite the entire Pokémon tribes here in Kanto and all the other regions and not to come back till at least all the other 150 Pokémon have signed the scroll to be part of the summoning contract. By the time your mother was in her late 20's she had gotten 50 different tribes to come together but unfortunately 6 years ago she disappeared without anyone knowing not even lord Mewtwo had no idea what happened to her now I know she was killed and she left you to finish what she started please young Uzumaki Naruto will you complete the mission she started as she was your mother and she loved you very much as well as Minato Namikaze." Naruto looking in shock for what he was told and shook his head and asked, isn't Minato the Fourth Hokage, are you saying my father was the Fourth Hokage?" Raichu nodded and said, "Yes it's a village secret but since were not in konohagakure I don't have to keep my mouth shut, after all you deserve to know but anything else regarding him as your mother you need to ask the Third Hokage I'm private ok." Naruto nodded he had a million questions but he decided to wait till Raichu was done so maybe he can get a little closure. "Now for the part on the scroll. The only way you can get Pokémon on the scroll is having them do exactly what you did drop blood and sign their name in blood, but only the head of the evolution tribe can authorize it. For example Pikachu is the basic stage of his evolution. I'm the last and every evolution has special conditions to evolve Pikachu has to have a thunder stone to evolve and so forth." Raichu said. Naruto looking at Pikachu and asked, "Have you found a thunder stone yet or need help finding it?" Pikachu looking at Naruto he said, "I know where's some but I don't wanna evolve I wanna stay a Pikachu, evolution doesn't matter to me I wanna prove I have what it takes even as a basic Pokémon that's my nindo, my ninja way." Naruto looking shocked and asked, "You guys know jutsu and are ninjas?" Raichu nodded and said, "Yes young one but only me and Pikachu know for our village is the starting point for any Uzumaki or contract signer has to go through. Pikachu was trained in Konoha for a while and I'm a master seal maker as well as an expert in fin jutsu." Naruto's eyes widen with joy as he has never met anyone with the ability to teach a forgotten art. "Don Raichu you need to teach me fin jutsu please. I know I just got here but finding out that fin jutsu is what made my clan special I want to keep it alive as an Uzumaki I have an obligation to keep it going" Naruto said with pride. Raichu and Pikachu smiling he looked at Naruto and said, "But of course I will which comes to the next thing I was gonna talk about is your training and education. I had Pikachu go to your world and gather some information from Iruka and all I have to say is Pikachu you have a lot of work to get this boy to standards before I can teach him anything." Pikachu nodded and looked at Naruto. "Ok kid I have 6 months to get you into shape to be ready for school and have basics if not more than that by the time you start school." Naruto completely confused said, "Wait, what? Six months but I only have 2 days off remember." Pikachu nodded. "Right but one day in your world is 3 months in mine so if anytime you need extra training we'll come here and do it so you have extra time to do it sound good?" Pikachu asked, Naruto delighted to find out he has a chunk of time to train and be ready for Monday he says, "Alright let's do it I'm ready to start." Pikachu looking determined said, "Ok kid but just know I'm very strict for the fact that I have to start from scratch to teach you everything, but will have to go kinda slow for I want this information pounded into your head it will help you not only in your world but here too. First we'll start with basic survival this first week me and you will be camping and finding resources to teach you what to eat and not to, how to start a fire, meditation, how to cook and most importantly your ninjutsu training. Got it?" Naruto nodded and looked at Raichu. "Well young ones, I'll see you in a week" Raichu said. Both Pikachu and Naruto nodded and headed out to the forest to start his training.


	4. A New Understanding

A/N: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, Fairytale, and Pokémon they belong to their perspective owners. Naruto/Naruto Shippuden is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Fairytale is owned by Hiro Mashima. Pokémon is owned by the Pokémon company (was written  
by Takeshi Shudo).

* * *

"Well it's been 7 days. Where are those two" thought Raichu as he stood in front of his home. Just as dawn was rising above the mountains, he saw two figures one tall with a few scuffs and scrapes on him and a little bit of a torn clothes.  
The second figure a smaller figure but noticeable long ears and a tail with a few scratches and scuffs as well. As they got closer you can see both of them smiling proudly. "Well son? How did it go" asked Raichu looking at Pikachu. Pikachu  
smiling big said, "It went better than expected apá he now has a little more control of his chakra, he can cook with fresh ingredients he can find in the wilderness and can survive on his own. I even took the liberty to teach him a little  
bit of taijutsu just in case." Smiling big Raichu says, "alright then, show me the fruits of your training by cooking dinner tonight young Naruto." Naruto grinning nods and says, "You got it Don Raichu I'll make the best food  
you'll have in a while. Believe it! I'll be back later I have to go get the ingredients for what I want to make tonight see you later Don Raichu and Pikachu." As Naruto was leaving Pikachu turned to his father and said, "He's really  
improving but he needs help with education seriously he can't read or write for crap. That's going to be a problem for you when you teach him fin jutsu apá." Realizing how dead serious Pikachu is he then suggests, "Then I guess it's  
time we made him study for the next 2 weeks and in breaks we both train him in the shadow clone jutsu and the transformation jutsu. After all those are what he needs to pass the academy if I'm not mistaken." Pikachu nodded in what his father  
just told him. Suddenly Naruto comes back with nothing in his hands but his backpack full of things and heads to the house to start prepping the food.

* * *

Later that night Pikachu and Raichu smell something lovely and try to peek at what Naruto's making but he won't let them. "Hey give me 10 minuets and dinner will be ready please" Naruto said to the two of them. They sighed and nodded. Ten  
minuets later he is coming out with a plate of food for all three of them plus desert and some juice. "Young Naruto this looks amazing what is all this" asked Raichu. Smiling Naruto said, "Well I picked out a lot of the berries  
from the forest and made an Oran and Sitrus Berry salad with a Pecha Berry sauce and some Cheri berry juice. What do you think?" Looking like mesmerized zombies with drooling faces and stars in their eyes they start eating and after one bite  
they shrieked, "THIS IS SO AMAZING!" They started eating like if it was their last meal and by the end of it, both Pikachu and Raichu have a huge stomach and are rubbing their stomachs and groaning, "uuuuuuugggggghhhhhh. So full."  
Naruto chuckling with a smile. "Guessing you liked the grub huh." Naruto asked with his arms behind his head. Pikachu and Raichu nodding. "Naruto can you help us to our rooms. I don't think we can move" Raichu asked. Naruto  
nodded and helped the two into their beds and heads to bed. Next morning Pikachu and his father both wake up to in the living room meditating. "How long have we been asleep Naruto?" Asked Pikachu. Opening his eyes Naruto looks at them  
saying, " You guys passed out around 10 and it's 11 in the morning so I say a long time." Rubbing the back of their heads with a sweat mark on their head, looking embarrassed Raichu says, "Honestly that was the best food we've had  
in a long time since my wife." Raichu stopped and looked down. "Sorry that's a story for later young one" Raichu said in a sad tone. Naruto can only guess how bad that could have been, looking at Pikachu asked, "Hey Pikachu  
are we gonna train today?" Jumping up after hearing that he looks at Naruto, "Yes sorry we will be training you today but it's going to be a little different this time thou since were going to be testing your ninja knowledge" Pikachu  
said. Looking a little bit scared Naruto gulped and nodded.

* * *

Pikachu and Raichu take Naruto into a clearing deep in the forest. "Alright we'll train here Naruto are you ready to start training" asked Raichu Naruto as he turned around. Naruto looking at Raichu nodded. Raichu then pulls out a scroll  
and unseals a note book that says "Naruto's Training" and a pen, looks at Naruto and says, "From here on out I'm going to be testing your abilities and knowledge. This is how we'll train you, for every right answer you give me or  
task that you perform correctly I'll give you 30 minuets of training but if you answer or do the task incorrectly I will have you study or do a horrendous task for 30 minuets. Each day will have different subjects for ninjas to know you can study  
or train as much as you want after in your free time but we will do every morning 1 mile run, 200 push-ups, 200 sit-ups, and 2 hours of taijutsu training. After that you'll have an hour to recover then we train for 5 hours on studying or if you  
get things correctly 5 hours to learn either the transformation jutsu or the shadow clone jutsu. If you end up mastering those two jutsus we will teach you other jutsus we even have our own pokejutsus that are elemental or you can learn from any  
summon from the Pokémon world. Both me and Oso are masters of the electric arts so we can teach you lightning style jutsus to use for your arsenal that sound good?" Naruto excitedly nodded. Raichu then opened the book and started writing  
measurements of Naruto and told him, "First I want to see what you can do now so first do the transformation jutsu and try to look like Oso." Naruto put up the tiger sign and yelled, "TRANSFORM." As the smoke cleared everyone  
saw that Naruto had transformed into what looked like a ditto Pikachu with really tiny eyes. Raichu looked at him and said, "Oh boy, well that's pretty close but it could use work." Naruto changing back to normal looks at Raichu scratching  
his head and asked Naruto, "How good are your shadow clones?" Naruto looking down with a frown said, "Not very good mine suck compared to everyone else." Raichu thinking to himself, "Could it be for the fact that he has  
both his and Kurama's chakra?" Looking up at Pikachu he said,"Hey Oso mind demonstrating a double team then a shadow clone?" Pikachu nodded and without any seals showed a double team and looked at Naruto. "This is what's known  
in my world as a double team. Every one of these is an illusion where this is a shadow clone." Pikachu does the hand seals Tiger, Serpent, Tiger the basic shadow clone jutsu to make a clone of himself. "This one is a sold clone as where  
in my double team they were illusions." Awe struck Naruto does the seals Tiger, Serpent, Tiger to make clone. As the smoke clears they see a clone of Naruto but its barley one if you can call it that. Looking at the clone Raichu then turns  
to Naruto and says, "Well to say we have a lot of work is the least of our problems but I'm sure with your determination to become Hokage will push you to do everything you can am I right young Naruto?" Naruto looking up nodded and said,  
"Believe it Don Raichu, I will become Hokage someday and make you and everyone who believes in me proud." In hearing this both Pikachu and Raichu smile and say, "Alright let's get started shall we?" Naruto nodding he prepares  
for his worst enemy, school work and studying but there is a silver lining with all this, training. As the sun was setting Naruto was laying on his back catching his breath and saying, "Wow I haven't trained this hard in a long time. How  
did I do?" Raichu looking a little bit down says, "Well like I said earlier we have a lot of work to do, your knowledge needs some help, your chakra control is pretty bad your transformation jutsu was pretty close but not there yet,  
your clone jutsu really needs help but well get there after all we have 6 months to get you into shape. Today was just a test to see where you stand but there is something me and Oso have to talk to you about." Naruto seeing the seriousness  
of the look on Raichu's face he sat up and asked, "What is it Don Raichu?" Raichu sighed and said, "So you can understand better we need to go into your mind is that ok? Naruto nodded and both Pokémon reached out and put their hands  
on his head as Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself and both Pikachu and Raichu in what he could describe as a sewer. He looked at Raichu and Pikachu and said with embarrassment, "Eh he sorry I didn't know I had a dirty mind haha." Pikachu and Raichu  
looked at each other trying not to laugh cover their mouths and look at Naruto. Raichu turns around to what looked like a giant cage and says, "Are you gonna come out or you gonna ignore an old friend Kurama?" Just as Raichu said that  
a giant red fox laying down opened his eyes and looked at the three and yelled, "WHO DARES WAKE UP THE KYYUBI FROM HIS SLUMBER!?" Naruto jumps back and yells, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Looking at the figures he realizes it's  
the three people he holds dear to him and says, Oh crap I'm sorry I didn't sense it was you three till it was too late, my mistake but I'm glad to see you three." With a look of confusion he asks Kurama, "You know who we are and wait.  
DID YOU SAY YOU'RE THE KYYUBI!?" Kurama sighed and looked at Raichu and asked, "Is he really ready to handle the truth he's pretty young plus I wanted to wait till we got to Cursed Fire Village before revealing myself to him." Raichu  
nodded and looked at Naruto saying, "Look Naruto he's not gonna hurt you he's actually an old friend of mine and your mom's and yes I knew about him but I wanted to wait to tell you about Kurama till you were here in Kanto to tell you everything  
so first calm down and second if you can pull up your shirt and show me your stomach for a minuet would you please." Naruto nodded and pulled up his shirt to revel his seal to Raichu. "Ah so it's an Eight Trigram seal, then this should  
be easy as Raichu started moving a pen around the seal. "Hhhhheey ttttthhhaaat tickles." Naruto chuckled as Raichu finished up with what he was doing. "What did you do to his seal Don Raichu?" asked Kurama out of curiosity.  
"You'll see soon enough Kurama." Raichu said. Pikachu also curious had to wait and see what's gonna happen. "Okay Oso, Naruto let's get out of here and you'll get your answers once we leave." Raichu said. Both Naruto and Pikachu  
nodded and they all closed their eyes and took a deep breath. Opening their eyes they find themselves back in the forest where they trained. "Now first let's go home and I'll explain everything." Raichu said. Both Naruto and Pikachu  
nodded and headed home. Once they got there Pikachu closed the door and the blinds, then turned around and said, "Naruto if you will please use the summoning jutsu and imagine a fox while you do that and say Kurama when you do." Naruto  
looking a bit confused started doing the hand seals Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram and nicked his thumb, rubbed blood on to his hand and said, "Summoning Jutsu, Kurama" as the cloud of smoke cleared he could see a figure that looked like  
a Ninetails size Kurama. Confused Kurama looks around and finally stares at Raichu and asked, "What the hell? How is this possible Don Raichu?" Looking at both Naruto and the summoned Kurama he said, "Remember how I was messing  
with the seal? Well I added a formula to let Naruto to be able to summon Kurama out of him when he's in desperate need also I thought it would be better to hear everything from the fox who knows the entire story." Surprised Kurama nodded  
and was about to start telling the story but was stopped by Raichu when he said, "Wait there's one more thing before you start" he turned to Pikachu and said, "I have a mission for you, I need you to go to the Konohagakure and request  
Jiraya to come back to the village immediately to give Naruto the key for the seal." Understanding what's going on Pikachu nods and flashes away. Looking at Kurama Raichu motions him to continue with what he was gonna say. "Sorry about  
that but anyway, I'm sorry but I'm the Kyuubi. I'm the reason the villagers hate you and why you don't have parents. I know you hate me right now but listen, I never intended for you to have this kind of life me and your parents were close to  
each other but things changed when a masked man decided to try and separate me and your mother. He was successful in separating me and her but that wasn't it. He took over my mind with his Sharingan and commanded me to destroy the Konohagakure  
I didn't come to till after I had realized I stabbed them and told me to take care of you so they sealed half of me in you on the day you were born. Believe me when I say this they loved you with all their heart if they could they'd make  
those villagers and ninja pay for how they treat you I'm sorry Naruto." Kurama said with tears rolling down his eyes looking down. Naruto completely in shock now understands why he's hated so much but also realize that Kurama wasn't to blame.  
Without hesitation he goes up to Kurama and hugs him saying, " Kurama I can never hate you I can tell that everything you said is the truth I promise on my life we will get that masked man for what he did to our family for what he made you  
do and we will get your name cleared I just need to know one thing thou. Are you with me?" Kurama shocked at the reaction of Naruto smiles and says, "Believe it I'm always with you but we need that key to unlock more potential for you  
and I will lend you my chakra and strength to help you improve." Naruto nods and turns to Raichu. "How long do you think Oso will be?" Naruto asked. Raichu scratching his head and says, "If my calculations are correct we'll  
see him in 4 days if he's quick if not the most is a week. But enough of that say good night to Kurama, you've got a lot of training planned tomorrow so get some rest ok." Naruto nodded and turned to Kurama and said, "Good night I'll  
see you tomorrow hopefully?" "Count on it." Kurama said as he disappears in a cloud of smoke. Stretching and yawning Naruto looks at Raichu and says, "Good night Don Raichu. See you in the morning." Smiling Raichu thinking  
to himself, "Today was a big step for him and I'm sure he'll be getting better from here on out now that he has another goal and ally to call family."

* * *

 **Hey everyone sorry for the long wait had some problems and family things going on and works been a nightmare but do not worry about the book being finished I will complete it maybe by the end of this year or before who knows I have a lot of ideas for this book hope you like this chapter thanks again**


End file.
